


of past and pizza

by pianoblack



Series: tumblr things [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-The Raven King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoblack/pseuds/pianoblack
Summary: Declan and Blue talk to each other because they really should have at some point.
Relationships: Declan Lynch & Blue Sargent
Series: tumblr things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170074
Kudos: 13





	of past and pizza

Blue could have slapped him. She should have stabbed him. But her hands were preoccupied with a half eaten vegan cauliflower crust pizza and a raspberry lambic. Across the table, Declan just had a coffee. Laced with whiskey because of fucking course.

She’d learned a lot and matured over the past few months so she simply asked, “The fuck did you just say to me?”

“What’s your deal?” Declan repeated. “In your whole court of magicians and knights thing: where are you?”

She took a diffident bite of her pizza. Truthfully Declan was already way over the offensive edge, toppling head first into the void of irreparably saying something just absolutely stupid. It was some how worse than Gansey. More than that was how little Declan seemed to care.

He sighed, knocked back the rest of his drink, and refilled it again.

“My brother is, well, you know. Parrish is a creepy little fuck. Gansey somehow turned existence into a magical whatever. So - ” here Declan gestured with his mug to Blue, “what’s your thing?”

“Do you seriously think we all have some kind of - I don’t know - freakish ability?”

Declan shrugged. “Am I wrong?”

“You’re a judgmental prick.”

“Just like dad used to say. You’re dodging the question.”

Blue ate her pizza in silence, nose turned up. The ceilings of the Barns were so very interesting. And Declan was quiet. For a time, anyway.

“Can you read minds?”

Blue nearly choked on her pizza.

“No? I know you can’t see the future.” Declan snapped his fingers. “You can fly. With your witchy broomstick.”

“Why are you such an annoying asshole?”

“Did my dad leave you his notes?” Declan looked unimpressed. But then he perked up. “Can you commune with the dead? Can you tell him I hate him?”

Blue stared daggers at Declan. “Absolutely.”

It was hard to tell if Declan had laughed or choked at that. “It gets to you, doesn’t it? It has to.”

“Being magical,” Blue countered with vitriol, “isn’t a requirement to be around anyone. Especially not them.”

Declan looked like he disagreed but didn’t say anything. He sipped his whiskey laced coffee for such a long time that Blue thought she might have said the wrong thing. He was like Ronan but unlike Ronan at the same time.

“Tell me about it,” he finally said. Blue was sure she misheard. And when she didn’t answer, Declan started talking. “My dad used to tell us a story about a young hero who was forced to leave his home. It had happened abruptly - ”

“God, shut up,” Blue said. The look Declan gave her was the most venomous look she’d ever seen on anyone - Ronan included. That was interesting. He didn’t take being interrupted very lightly. So the boy had some Lynch in him after all. “Your life sucks because your brother is an asshole and your dad was one too. You and me, though? we’re not the same. You’d never last in my house. The fact that you’re a cishet white man notwithstanding.”

So she picked up a few words from Gansey. Using it against Declan made having to listen to Gansey all those times almost worth it.

“You’re off on one point,” Declan corrected absently. He didn’t elaborate. He cupped his hands around his coffee like he was trying to burn his palms. “Go on then, tell me about it.”

“My dad’s not even human.” She shrugged her shoulder primly, expecting declan to scoff at that. He just shrugged in reply.

“Mine was the devil. Literally.”

“I come from a convent of witches. The devil that scares you doesn’t exist.”

“I’ll drink to that.” And Declan took a drink.

“He really isn’t human.” Blue paused and Declan waited. She looked him in the eye. “He’s a tree.”

“My mother was - ”

“ - a dream.” Blue said with as much anger on his behalf that she could muster. He seemed to appreciate that.

“No, actually. My mother is decidedly ordinary. She left Niall for reasons. Good ones. I assume.”

“No shit? So does this mean you and Ronan aren’t - ”

“It gets complicated. Niall remains our dad, unfortunately.”

Blue took a nibble form her pizza and kicked her legs under the table. The tips of her toes barely grazed the kitchen floor.

“I make things easier. Louder. That’s my power,” Blue said. It surprised even her to say it out loud. Declan didn’t show any sign that he’d heard her. Eventually he rolled his neck and answered.

“Sounds like a sad excuse to use you. My dad always said he would buy me a fancy new car or a new gun or whatever bullshit I ‘earned’ whenever I did what he asked.” Declan traced the wood grain on the table. He wouldn’t look at her and so Blue hadn’t been sure she heard him say it at all.

“What was that?” she said in a much nicer tone than before.

“Do you ever wish things were different?” Declan asked, his gaze tucked decidedly away from her. It wasn’t what she had heard him say.

“No.” And it was true.

The pizza was all gone, her bottle was empty. There wasn’t anything for Blue to hide behind except for the little grace that Declan wasn’t looking at her. This was an entirely different level of communication - of friendship? of _intimacy_? - that she had never ever wanted and never ever expected from Declan Lynch.

The front door opened and Adam let himself in quickly followed by Ronan, stomping loudly for no reason other than it brought him joy. Somewhere between all of this Declan had finished his drink.

“Sorry we left you with this asshole,” Ronan said to Blue as he cleared a spot on the table for him to sit. He began flipping through the empty boxes of pizza. “Jesus, guess you can’t have shit in this house.”

Blue finally caught Declan’s eye. He looked the same as ever but she gave him a knowing little smirk. Blue turned her attention back to Ronan and shoved him playfully.

“Nah, he’s good. You on the other hand?”

Ronan laughed at that. Across the table, Declan let himself smile.

**Author's Note:**

> original post on [tumblr](https://stamatis.tumblr.com/post/634994501883199488/blue-could-have-slapped-him-she-should-have).


End file.
